


For Real? [Translated to Spanish]

by Cazuelin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Barry regresa a casa después de salvar a su madre y dispuesto a averiguar cómo han cambiado las cosas - sobre todo su relación con Iris.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Real?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112719) by [PeterHaleforAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha). 



> Disclaimer: This work does not belong to me, credits to its original author. I only translated it into Spanish.  
> Nota: Este trabajo no me pertenece, créditos a su autor original. Sólo lo traduje al español

**_¿De verdad?_ **

Barry espera que las cosas sean diferentes. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Él salvó a su madre, le salvó la vida y alteró toda la línea de tiempo. Estaba preparado para el cambio, incluso aunque Joe le odie o que Cisco y el no se conocen en absoluto.

Pero aun así esperaba que Iris y el fueran todavía cercanos.

En Tierra 2 su madre estaba viva y Barry estaba casado con Iris. Así que tenía esperanza de que tal vez habría algún resultado similar ahora.

De modo que dio sus primeros pasos hacia la casa de Iris – Su antiguo hogar.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Iris sentarse en el sofá, con una taza en la mano, inclinándose hacia adelante y estudiar algunos papeles sobre la mesa frente a ella. Tal vez un artículo o algo por el estilo.

El interior de la casa parecía casi idéntico que a la de su línea de tiempo. Pero eso no era una prueba de que las cosas podrían ser similares a las cosas que recordaba. Eso lo tenía que ver por sí mismo.

Así que irrumpió en – lo que al menos había sido su hogar en algún momento, en otro tiempo.

Iris sólo miro hacia arriba, una sonrisa en su cara cuando reconoció a Barry. "Hey, Bar, yo no sabía que vendrías hoy." Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Barry para tirar de él en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Ehm, bien." Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza torpemente. Era extraño cuando no se sabe cómo deberían ser las cosas, cómo su relación con Iris parecía en esta línea de tiempo. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, yo estoy mirando preparativos de flores para la boda", explicó mientras iba de nuevo hacia el sofá.

¿Boda?

Barry levantó las cejas, trató de mantener a su corazón bajo control, tan discretamente como pudo. "¿Algún éxito?", Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ahora miraba la mano de Iris, vio el anillo brillante en su dedo.

"Todos ellos son tan bonito. No puedo decidir." Suspiró y empujó la carpeta a Barry. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué nos conviene? "

¡Nos! Eso podría significar ‘Iris y Barry’, ‘Iris y Eddie’ o ‘Iris y alguien’ o completamente otra cosa. Barry tenía que averiguarlo. De algún modo.

Fingió concentrarse en las imágenes, pensando en cómo hacer eso. Obviamente, él no podía preguntarle. No directamente, al menos. Tenía que ser más inteligente que eso. "Creo que estos le convienen bien", comenzó y señaló a un cuadro de flores color crema. "Pero no estoy seguro acerca de...", murmuró, fingiendo seguir pensando una vez más para que no se vería sospechoso.

"¿No cree que le queden bien a Caitlin?" Iris se inclinó más cerca para tener una mejor visión. "Probablemente. Es demasiado hermosa para encontrar las flores perfectas para ella." Iris le sonrió a Barry feliz.

¿Caitlin? ¿Caitlin?

Barry había esperado que fuese Eddie, en todo caso, pero… ¿Caitlin?

Barry parecía probablemente muy estúpido en ese momento, mirando a Iris con la boca abierta y totalmente agradeció que la puerta se abriera justo en este momento e Iris puso su atención en la puerta.

"Hola, nena”, saludó a Caitlin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Caitlin se acercó, se inclinó a Iris sobre el respaldo del sofá para poner un rápido beso en sus labios. "Hey, Iris”, ella dijo después, y luego se volvió a Barry. "Hola, Barry, es bueno verte."

"Estábamos buscando arreglos florales," Iris le dijo con entusiasmo. "¿Quieres unirte?"

"Solo dame un minuto, iré a cambiarme rápidamente." Con eso Caitlin corrió escaleras arriba y desapareció.

Barry probablemente todavía parecía completamente ridículo. No podía entrar en su cabeza aquella situación que acababa de presenciar. ¿Iris y Caitlin? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

"¿Oye, estás bien, Barry?", Preguntó Iris y Barry salió de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, claro", respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si esto es aburrido para ti, podemos hacer otra cosa." Ella se deslizó más cerca el y choco su hombro con el suyo intencionalmente.

"No, no." Él negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta verlas a las dos distraídas por la otra. Eres feliz." Al final, eso fue la parte más importante. Quería que iris fuera feliz y parecía que todavía eran buenos amigos. Barry podría vivir con eso. Iris y Caitlin merecían un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que habían pasado.

"Estamos felices. Soy feliz." Iris sonrió. "Pero no lo digas como si Eddie no se perdiera en tu mirada y tú en la suya. Están mucho peor que Caitlin y yo "

"Yo y Eddie..., bien." Barry dijo, choqueado con aquellas palabras. ¿Eddie estaba vivo? ¿Eddie y él estaban saliendo?

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Barry tenía un montón con lo que ponerse al día, eso era seguro.

¿Pero en serio?  _¿Eddie?_

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay un error de traducción favor de decirme, a veces se me pasan algunos errorcitos :v


End file.
